


sweetie pie

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Tyler, Fat Tyler, Immobility, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: Really, if anyone else were in his position they would probably not give in to Tyler and would make him go on a diet or move around and exercise. It was so good Josh wasn’t just anyone else.(contains feederism content + weight gain — don’t like, don’t read)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 15





	sweetie pie

“Sweetie pie, is dinner done yet?”

Josh rolled his eyes. Of course, Tyler only called him “sweetie pie” when he was trying not to sound like a spoiled brat. It was funny, really, and Josh could never be annoyed or mad at his husband. He knew Tyler was just hungry and impatient and he just _needed_ to know how much longer. 

Really, if anyone else were in his position they would probably not give in to Tyler and would make him go on a diet or move around and exercise. It was so good Josh wasn’t just anyone else. 

Tyler and Josh had been dating since high school. They were always close before that, since middle school, so it was pretty natural. They got engaged freshman year of college, and the day after they graduated they were married. It was sweet, really. 

Two years after that, Tyler had found himself putting on a little weight thanks to the promotion at his job. He had moved up fast in the company which gave him the luxury of overseeing a branch of the office. It was a lot less moving around than his previous position, which in turn added some pounds to his waist. Not to mention he had already had some chub he hadn’t lost from college, so the weight was more than obvious by then. 

He had to size up his wardrobe, and that’s when he had come to Josh a nervous mess as he confessed that he quite liked the feeling of the tightness in his clothes along with lazing around eating whatever he wanted. 

Josh couldn’t help but agree, to an extent. He did think Tyler looked a lot happier, and though his husband had always been gorgeous, he thought the extra pounds made him look even more attractive. He had told Tyler that he could do whatever he pleased, and that he would love him no matter what. When the younger man told him he wanted to gain more weight on purpose, Josh promised he would assist him in any way he could. 

So when Josh began to help Tyler by cooking him fattening meals and getting more takeout than usual, he thought he was just helping his hubby be happy. But when Tyler sat down on the couch one day and there was a loud tear along with a pop as his jeans literally burst from how much he was gaining, Josh fell in love with seeing Tyler get fat too. 

After that, Josh’s help in getting Tyler bigger increased even more. He would give him breakfast in bed, always have a snack within arms reach for him, leave candy on their bedside table, and more. It helped Tyler grow even faster, and Josh found his husband just got even sexier as time went on. From when he passed chubby and grew into fat territory, to when he started to waddle from how wide he was, to the first chair he broke, when he started having trouble fitting in the car, when he got stuck in a doorway for the first time... to now, where he was bedridden because he had gotten far too fat to move on his own. 

It had been like this for about two weeks now. Tyler was struggling to get out of bed, even with Josh’s help, for a while. But it came to the point where it just became too much, too tiring. Josh was giddy when it happened, having wanting to see Tyler get this big for a long time now. He had immediately brought Tyler back into the bed, pouncing on top of him and kissing him deeply. That night had turned out to be rather fun. 

Still, even though Tyler was immobile, that didn’t mean they were gonna stop. They both still wanted to see him even bigger, it was addicting at this point. 

Josh was just finishing up making Tyler’s dinner, which was pretty much an entire feast for a normal person. Josh usually would eat as he cooked since it took so long. 

“Coming right up, babe,” Josh called back just as he grabbed the tray of food and carefully began his way to their bedroom. 

He entered just a minute later, smiling softly as his eyes laid on Tyler. His piggy husband looked back at him then, grinning wide — showing off his two flabby chins. He covered most of the bed at this point. Clothes were too hard to find nowadays, so Tyler’s top half was entirely naked, showing off his moobs that sagged to each side of his massive gut. A blanket covered his bottom half, though it’s not like his flab wasn’t hiding anything. 

“What’d ya make?” Tyler asked eagerly, moving his laptop off his belly and setting it on the bedside table. 

“Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes,” Josh answered, sitting in the small space on the bed beside Tyler, laying the tray in place of the laptop. “How was work?” Ever since Tyler was having difficulties with the elevator at work (being amongst others put it at capacity far too many times) they were allowing him to work from home. It was under odd circumstances, but they knew Tyler was magnificent in his position and it wasn’t like it had to be done in the office. 

“Good. I got a lot done today,” he said proudly before opening his mouth wide. 

Josh giggled and took a big spoonful of the cheesy pasta, a family sized tray, feeding it to Tyler. The younger man had turned into a rather messy eater since he got fat, but neither of them really cared. Cheese was already getting on his cheeks and chins, but Josh always cleaned him up after every meal. 

“That’s great, TyTy. Did those snacks hold you over?” Josh raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the empty bags of chips and cookies pushed towards the far side of the bed. 

“Kinda,” Tyler shrugged, his chest wobbling a bit as he did so. “Think I might need more than that now though... I’m practically starving,” he whined before Josh fed him some more, mashed potatoes this time. 

“Mm, well I wouldn’t expect less from my growing fatty,” Josh cooed, leaning forward to kiss Ty’s cheek. 

Tyler smiled sweetly as he chewed, giving his big belly a couple pats. “At this rate we’re gonna need a new bed soon,” he mentioned. “There’s not much room,” he pouted. 

Tyler was going to be the death of Josh. He groaned, biting his lip at the thought that their bed was far too small and uncomfortable for Tyler now. Tyler... the man who used to be so thin and lanky he could squeeze into the smallest of places. Oh how things had changed. 

“We’ll have to look into it and have it ready to go then. But I don’t wanna switch beds until we get what this one’s worth — meaning I wanna see you break it,” Josh smirked, continuing to feed Tyler bites. 

Tyler’s chubby cheeks went red, looking away shyly as he chewed his food. “That won’t be long now. It started creaking today.”

Josh perked up even more at that, giving Tyler another big, messy bite of pasta. “Yeah? You shoulda told me, I would’ve loved to have been around for it. But I guess I’ll get to hear it soon,” he chuckled and put the fork down momentarily. He opened up the liter of soda beside the bed, lifting it to Tyler’s lips to which Ty began to chug the contents. “You’ve gotten to be such a greedy hog, haven’t you?” Josh teased. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed... I can’t wait to see you grow bigger. We’re gonna need a crane just to move you around.” He was pretty much just daydreaming at this point. He gently took away the soda bottle, setting it aside as he grabbed the mashed potatoes again. 

Tyler belched loudly, rubbing one hand over his flabby breast and the other over one of his belly rolls. “God, I can’t wait. But please feed me faster, you’re slow and I’m hungry,” he whined. 

Josh rolled his eyes and snickered, giving his boy exactly what he wanted. He began to feed him larger bites, one after the other so he was constantly having to chew faster. “This is the biggest workout you get now,” he joked. 

Tyler nodded, already opening his mouth for more. It was then that a loud creak sounded out from the bed frame, making Josh’s eyes widen as he continued to feed Tyler. 

The fatty smirked. “You’ll be getting an even better workout when you have to help me from the floor when this breaks.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests/rps!
> 
> tumblr/wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
